


Heat on Tongue

by Guntz



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: (right?), Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, Morally Ambiguous Characters, My First Smut, Saiyans are Morally Ambiguious, Seduction, Slow Burn, Smut, Tuffle/Saiyan War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guntz/pseuds/Guntz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long live the Queen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. this body's not a temple

**Author's Note:**

> title of chapter is a song from the band The Dear Hunter

I could see them all smiling in twisted satisfaction. They parted like the sea as I walked forward, my blank mask being a barrier between me and the smug-looking wretches that littered the great hall. Blood boiled viciously beneath my skin, my fingers gripping tightly against the soft fabrics I was forced to wear in order to  _please_ the one who summoned me. I wanted nothing more than to hurl everything aside and attack  _them_.  _Them_ , the monsters that invaded my world and destroyed all whilst they reveled in the destruction;  _them_ , the ones who eradicated an entire race for the sake of fulfilling their insatiable appetite of taking and claiming what wasn't theirs;  _them_ , who had erased everything I had ever known and loved within a few short nights under the glow of the great moon despite our best efforts to subdue them with our own weapons.

 _Them_ , I glared up at the one who had orchestrated the downfall of my home and people waiting for me with an open gloved hand,  _the accursed Saiyans_.

Tall and broad-shouldered, the looming figure before me carried the common up-lifting dark hair that the rest of the warmongering race seemed to carry deeply in their savage blood. The Saiyan stood proudly with his new armor and cloak, and I wanted to bare my teeth at him when he looked at me with the same gleam I had seen him with when he ordered the global purge. With a deep and calm breath, I quietly reached for his great paw-like palm, allowing the Saiyan to take a hold of my dainty hand.

"Come," came a powerful command, one I had heard under the red sky that reminded me of deep thunder rumbling overhead.

I wordlessly followed him, letting the older man tug me as more Saiyans parted away. I stared straight ahead, feeling that if I met the dark eyes looking at me with such condescension, I would break apart. Hundreds upon hundreds of eyes burning against me as I was guided past them towards the deep crimson throne waiting at the other end of the grand room. Much had changed since I had been taken out of my imprisonment, I thought with great sadness, my childhood memories completely wiped away to replace a grotesque vision of what was to become my new home. I paused after climbing the small set of stairs, the hand holding my own slipping away but I was more focused on the dark crest imprinted on the sovereign seat. I spotted more of the symbol stitched on the tarps that hung over the throne room.

"A symbol as my right to rule," my eyes darted back to the Saiyan who already seated himself, watching me with a sardonic smile. "A symbol of my people who claim this place for our own."

I didn't bother to hide the hate emitting from me. I glared at the large male, his words leaving wake of the hurt and torment he had left in me. I could still remember hearing the chilling cries as the people all around me were killed, murdered, and extinguished off the face of the planet.

 _'What right?!'_ I wanted to scream.  _'What right does a ruler have to kill innocent people?!'_

The so-called king still gave that cruel smile towards my furious form. Leaning back against his chair, his gloved hand slid across his meaty thigh before giving the thickly muscled leg a couple of taps, his dark eyes turning expectant. It took me only but a few seconds to realize what he was gesturing.

An angry flush came over me when my bewilderment had washed away from the action. How dare he beckon me like some sort of pet? Seeing as I was not going to comply, nor was I looking to move an inch from my spot, I held no chance against the fast reflexes of a powerful Saiyan as he had easily caught my wrist and tugged me forward. It was pathetic, I cursed myself, how easily I was overpowered by a simple flick of the hand where I was now pulled against his strong frame. I gritted my teeth when I heard the laughter from behind me, all watching the spectacle with sneers on their curled lips.

Before I could think about throwing caution out the window and risk myself by aiming to gouge out the eyes of the king, the underside of my chin was taken hostage by the strong fingers that held it in place. I was forced to face the mass in front of me as I was seated on the lap of their ruler like a doll, and my skin rose in goosebumps as I felt the hot breath of the man behind me close in near my neck. I shuddered when I felt lips brush against my exposed neck, then winced at the beard burn against my cheek as he came to rest his chin over my shoulder.

"I am King of all Saiyans," he spoke, and I felt my bones reverberate from his voice so close to me. "And I give to them this new dominion that now belongs to us."

_'You're wrong! YOU'RE WRONG, YOU MONSTER!'_

I bit the bottom of my lip, my fingers digging into my thighs through the dress as my heart drummed madly against the cage of my ribs. I saw nothing but a room full of murderers that destroyed, pillaged, and ruined everything they touched. Their eyes looked onto me with darkness so deep that I believed there was no soul to be found there. The fingers that still held my head in place forced me to turn towards the mastermind who condemned my people to death and me to remain alone by his side...

"But let it be known that I will take a domain where none can enter."

And such a promise was sealed with a kiss.


	2. wedding night sacriledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: dubious consent borderline non-con ahead.

When I was young, I would hurry off to the local public data libraries after ending an educational session day, eagerly passing a squinty-eyed elderly woman who tutted disapprovingly at my lack of decorum. Heading straight for the computers and tablets that mostly covered the whole establishment, I would zero in on the nearest desk and simply lose myself into what ever subject I found most fascinating.

And today, I was looking into articles recently published by a columnist who had been interviewing one of the top researchers who worked closely in the space programs.

Despite our vast technology, we had barely started outer space exploration. The uncharted territory when it came to the unknown vastness of space was something everyone in the science community set out to discover and understand. After launching a satellite and several probes out into space, there was rumors about the possibility of other life existing outside our planet, and not only that—there was also talks about possible space-travel to seek a potential planet to colonize.

I wanted to know more, I wanted to see  _more_. I wanted to leave behind this planet, to study new possible life, and learn about everything there was. I had to begin preparations, however, as I needed to be the top of my fellow peers in order to succeed in becoming a worthy employee upon graduation, gaining enough attention for the science community to allow me entrance (and the chance) to join their space programs.

Those hopeful dreams, however, were often met with a slap in the face when I scrolled down the articles. While everyone was all for advancing forward with technology always curving a path to make new possibilities, there were some who cautioned about the disruption we could potentially cause. A Council made up of intellectual beings, who would dictate our way of life, rarely ever gave protest when it came to the people's advancement. So it came to a surprise by many that the Council demanded that the space programs be cancelled and push the funding elsewhere.

For the first time, after centuries of evolving from cave-dwelling sapiens to a civil race that could travel beyond the stars, there was backlash. The people wanted to keep going straight for the outside, so why should they stop and listen to a bunch of dust-collecting relics?

My grandfather worked directly under the power of the Council, a brilliant scientist in his own right, would sometimes discuss over the dinner table how the rest of the planet were being unreasonable.

Being foolish, I argued with him, calling him the big fool to turn away such a grand opportunity to discover what lied beyond our atmosphere (and our solar system). I found myself constantly clashing with my grandfather, always reprimanded by my mother for acting the way I did, but again, I was young and stubborn.

How I often wish I could turn back time, just to take my grandfather in my arms and tell him how sorry I am. I would wish to tell him that he had been right, the Council had been right, and the rest of the world had been idiots.

Because what met us in the darkness of space was something we did not anticipate... and the planet burned for it. 

* * *

 "This way."

Everything was much different, much darker than it used to be. It was unsettling how fast the Saiyans worked to reconstruct the entire place to their liking, but given whose technology they had stolen from, I shouldn't have been surprised that they were mostly complete with the rebuilding of their new empire.

Looking beyond the passing oval-shaped windows, I could no longer see the streets where I walked with my friends, the shops that had previously lined down the block, and most of all, there was no people. All that remained were the towers that contained everything and anything involved in the space programs. Our science labs reduced to communication beacons and weapons manufacturing blown sky high as the Saiyans had superior power over our feeble weapons. They did, however, keep the scouters, finding it valuable rather than doing away with it like most others.

The hand leading me down the hallway suddenly jerked me forward, and I stumbled over my feet, almost tripping at the front of the long dress I was wearing before quickly righting myself. I didn't bother with hiding my anger and burning hate for the bigger male, the self-entitled king's pet he deemed to amuse himself with. The displeasure plainly written on my face only made him smirk from behind his bearded goatee, eyes gleaming with dark amusement as he let out a deep chuckle that emerged from the confines of his broad chest.

He came to a stop when he reached for an intricately carved door handle, easily pushing open the heavy-looking door. I was herded inside, biting my lower lip as his large gloved hand pressed against the small of my back, making me feel so small for how big it felt against my smaller frame. I was practically a pebble next to the great big mountain behind me. He followed me inside, shutting the door firmly while I took a moment for my eyes to adjust in the dark room. Spotting some furniture spread across the large spaced area, I knew exactly where I was standing. 

A bedroom.

 _His_ bedroom.

Of course, I swallowed, what did I think was going to happen when the king made a bold declaration to claim me for his own before the eyes of his subjects?

"... like a jewel."

I looked over my shoulder to the taller male resting against the entrance of the room. His bulging arms crossed and his eyes focused sharply on the only living form inside his quarters. His territory. Saiyans, I had come to learn in the few short years, were very primordial creatures. They fought, they declared their territory, and they kept it; an object and a person didn't differentiate in their eyes.

Seeing the confusion in my lilac hues, he pushed away from the door and approached me with a predatory gait. It took everything in me not to instinctively step away from him to keep a safe distance. It didn't make it less intimidating when he circled around me, a hand caresses against my shoulder blade only to disappear.

"Everything I see in you represents the people I have annihilated." he said lowly from behind me where he paused from his circle. "And amongst the hardy stones is a precious mineral found, _like a jewel_."

I flinched when his hands came to rest against my small shoulders.

This time, I could feel his scarred, calloused skin against my own soft, unmarred one.

"You mean a spoil or war," I corrected him, my breath hitching when his hands slid down my frame, pushing the silky straps that kept my modesty down my shoulders to uncover more.

"A jewel, a treasure, a prize, whatever the case, I will take great pleasure in claiming you." he spoke into my ear, leaving goosebumps upon my vulnerable neck and shoulder.

Just as the material fell to expose my naked torso, my arms reflexively came up to cover up my chest. With my breasts covered by the palm of my hands, I felt his own large paws pause, making me swallow nervously for whatever action would take place next. Shivers climbed up and down my spine from feeling so vulnerable under the eyes of the Saiyan King, the bigger male looming over me with intentions to drag out the worst of it for me.

"I know of what unsavory things you think of me, dearest mine," his voice purred near my neck, intentionally sending pleasant tingles against my sensitive neck. "But I will not harm you in such a way."

"Spare me the niceties, you monster!" I snapped, angry and scared.

I gasped when my chin was caught in his fingers, a repeat of what had happened in the throne room playing as I was gazing up towards the hardened man. His fingers then moved across my jaw, large hand dangerously closing around my dainty neck until they swept further downward to push away my arms, finally letting the dress reveal my naked form. A flush of humiliation burned across my face, my privacy taken for his greedy eyes to see... which had still yet to move as they remained locked on my own teary eyes.

"I am a monster, but even monsters have their pride and honor."

With that, the Saiyan king lowered his head and pressed his lips to mine. I gasped at the feel of his large palm cupping my breast, allowing for his tongue to enter and explore my caverns. I bit down on the invading wet limb, but he remained unaffected, as was the case with the strongest species I had ever faced. Feeling my body being herded backwards, feet barely keeping up with the long strides, I was pushed back into the bed that stood behind us. My eyes fluttered open (and when had they closed?), seeing the king removed his red cloak off his shoulders. A startled whine escaped me from within our connected lips, my tongue being eased into his own cavern and I felt another flush overwhelm me.

And the tinglings of arousal growing in the apex of my legs.

The Saiyan pulled away, our lips making a loud and wet noise when they disconnected that I felt a flush of embarrassment because of it. I barely realized that I wasn't covering myself, catching his eyes roaming over my naked breasts, naval, and groin. Fruitlessly, I whipped my hands up to cover them, and I glared when I heard him give another deep laugh at my attempts. He pulled away from me and the bed, and I watched helplessly as his armor was pulled off his torso, along with his black skin tight shirt.

I had seen plenty of shirtless men, yet they all fell short to the sight before me. Being young and curious, other girls and I would peek at the boys to satisfy our wonders. The girls would giggle and blush when they saw a handsome shirtless boy, his physical appearance appealing but not all that something to feel coy about. Health and anatomy classes were a given, teaching all younglings about the body, the hormones, the instincts that came with children becoming adults, and how to keep sexual activities safe, sane, and consensual. I remembered watching my friends talking about the experience, how they felt safe and unhurried by their lovers, feeling all the more grateful to share it with the person they trusted the most. I wanted to have that with someone I cared about, I wanted to explore those feelings with someone I wanted to love, and I wanted to make it a happy experience with them.

What I got, however, was a beast ready to mount me.

Standing like this, the King of all Saiyans, surpassed any man I had ever seen in my world. The power oozing from his physique was so foreign and unlike anything I had ever known that I felt a flutter of shameful awe. He was big, made to destroy, built for war, raised to be the conqueror of worlds; he was not a researcher, not a collector of data, not an operator of machinery, and certainly not a philosopher to create new and helpful systems for the society. The vast difference between our species was just sometimes hard to swallow, our only sharing similarity being our humanoid-like appearance.

I startled at the feel of his great paw-like hands parting my legs as he lowered himself. The action of his intent made me sit up straight like a rod as my hands snapped up to press against his firm pectorals.

"Wait!" I demanded, but he went on like he didn't hear me.

That's when I noticed how he still had his pants on which left me wondering why he was—

A shock of sensitive nerves from the exposed region of my lower half caused me to arch suddenly, my body burning hotly at the feel of something warm and wet caressing my folds, creating a ripple of movement that thrummed warmly in my belly. The King gave a throaty chuckle from his position, face pressed against the apex of my thighs, this time keeping his tongue on my button. I was suddenly on my back, clutching at the bed sheets and crying out to the ceiling that echoed the room like an architectural acoustic.

All I could feel was the build up of pleasure electrifying my spine that it couldn't touch the bed, the tip of my exposed breasts hardening to pebbles, my legs trapped under the grip the Saiyan had them that prevented me from closing my legs or letting them fling about wildly. The ball in my belly grew, and I got the feeling that this was the moment where my orgasm would explode into something should the King continue with his efforts. Eyes full of tears from the intensity of it all, my body growing taut with tension, and the twitches of my legs were all the warnings I could give because my voice was trapped in my throat.

But the cruel and malicious King pulled away from me, tongue sweeping the bottom of his lips and leaving a glimmering sheen.

A disappointed whine escaped me before I could stop it.

His smug face made me wish I could rapidly recover from this, just so I can tell him that his effort to please me was only short-lived.

Barely a chance to say something scathing to him for spite, I stiffened when his hands reached for his pants.

"Look at me." came a demand, and I found myself looking up into his dark eyes. " _Keep your eyes on me_."

Bare as I was, he climbed onto the bed. I knew what was coming, I knew what was going to happen, I knew there was no way out of this, but still I crawled away from him because while yes, he ebbed of great sexual appeal, he was still in my eyes the mastermind behind the destruction of my home. Behind closed eyelids, I can still see how I had screamed when the Saiyans dragged me away from the huddled mass, from my mother's, watching helplessly as the Saiyans raised their open palms and blasted away the unarmed people. Men, women, children, elderly, massacred without mercy.

The King took a hold of my ankle, dragging me back to lie beneath him and our faces were inches apart.

"You've nowhere to run." the large male said to me.

He kissed me again, and I can taste a hint of myself from when he had been pleasuring me earlier. His weight forced me down, and my nails scraped against his meaty shoulders which did nothing to hurt him, not even give him a tiny bit of notice that I was trying to puncture through his thick skin.

A roll of his lips made me open my mouth, moist air swallowed by him from the feel of his large length brushing against my wet cunt. Arms winding underneath my knees, my legs were open wide while his fingers brushed against the bundle of nerved again, compelling me to break out into moans and mewls at the arousing sensation. It was getting rapidly hot, sweat beginning to form between us, mouth watering from our tongues twining obscenely that I felt saliva drip in the corner of my lips. I shuddered at the feel of his beard brushing against the skin of my neck, his mouth and teeth seemingly threatening to rip my throat open as he made his way down and down to the valley of my breasts.

My hands grabbed at his thick hair, his dark brown hair a forest that made my fingers disappear, and I grabbed a hold of them as his mouth moved to suck in one of my hardened nubs, teeth shyly biting on them that the sensation sent a thrill of pleasure.

And that's when I felt something brush against my entrance, teasing it.

His eyes found mine, my body and breath shaking and breathless from the touching alone. I will never forget that I had bedded a monster, a beast that destroyed and wrecked and ruined everything that I cherished. He was the King of the Saiyans, but...

"You may enter this domain you seek," I said, my voice soft and weak from the onslaught he was throwing at me.

A wicked grin came across his hard features, a gleam of victory in his eyes.

"But you will never take claim over it." I finished, a sense of finality found in my face.

I may be his spoil of war, his pleasure slave, his Queen, his temple, but I still had my will and my mind to keep me going. I was the last of my race and I was alone in this dark world, but I carried with me the wrath of my people with me.

I would find a way to destroy the Saiyans.

With that, he pushed into me and I was filled to the brim, the burning sensation of my entrance trying to adjust to the large length intruding inside my channel. I felt one large hand slide under my arching back, my legs still wide open with my knees resting at the crease of his elbows. My head was thrown back against the bed, teeth gritting to calm myself and bare with the pain. Thankfully, the brute had enough sense not push for more, keeping himself still despite how much he probably wanted to plow through me.

The King's brethren did not share the same patience as he did when they raped the women before they killed them.

Finally, when my taut body slowly eased enough for him, he pulled away before sliding back in. There was still some pain, but it was bearable, and I just had to remember what my friends always told me when they had experienced their first time: to keep it from hurting, my lover needed to keep me aroused so that it wouldn't hurt much. Fingers once again dancing across my clit, my entrance grew slick enough for his cock to easily slide in and out. Soon enough, something other than pain bloomed, overtaking me as it began to build up between our connection. His thrusts grew faster, my legs pushed farther to increase the depth, and my hands clutched the sheets next to my head as I scrunched my eyes close to focus on the pleasure.

Each thrust left me panting, like the head of his cock pushing against my lungs that forced the air out of me. It was good. It was so  _good_. By his low glowering, his heated breath, and the increase of speed in his hips, the King was immensely enjoying himself.

"So tight," he said into my ear, voice harsh and heavy with desire. "You're so sweet to me, my jewel."

My eyes opened to find him leaning towards me to brush his lips against my own once again. Pulling his arms from beneath my spread legs, he brought them to cross over the small of his back, and I startled to feel something like a soft rope tie around my ankles to keep my legs folded together. With his arms free, his callous hands took my hips and forced them to meet with his thrusts, and everything began to spiral into nothing but sensation, screams of abandon, and the ultimate achievement of pleasure. All I could do was hold on, let my open mouth yell, and feel my body be overwhelmed by him as he filled me again and again.

Sensing my impending end, the King let his mouth fall to my shoulder and suddenly sunk his teeth against my shoulder.

The pain made me twist until I was finally too far gone, vision blown to white oblivion.

And I was filled with his seed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kayenn - Following Toriyama's examples, I named her after the Cayenne Pepper.
> 
> Also, I've been thinking about changing a few English Dub voices (Don't worry, the main DBZ cast are safe!) because I suddenly imagine King Vegeta's voice being like Thorin Oakenshield... So yeah, I'm changing some dubbed voices if you don't mind.
> 
> Kayenn - Jennifer Hale  
> King Vegeta - Richard Armitage  
> Bardock - Steve Downes  
> Toma - Troy Baker


End file.
